degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Peter-Mia-Darcy Love Triangle
The love triangle between Peter Stone, Mia Jones, and Darcy Edwards began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Peter was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Peter and Darcy dated for most of their junior and senior year in high school, but they broke up when Darcy left Degrassi to move to Kenya for charity work. Peter, who was heartbroken, rebounded with Mia the day after Darcy's departure. Mia pushed Peter for commitment, and they eventually began a relationship. Unbeknownst to Mia, Peter still had feelings for Darcy throughout their first relationship, and kept in contact with her. Peter went as far as considering to go to Kenya to join Darcy to do relief work, which caused him and Mia to break up, but Peter ultimately decided against when he chose to try and win Mia back. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Darcy moves to Kenya and tells Peter the day before she goes. He's upset and can't stand to see her go, but when he meets Mia at his back-to-school party, they bond over mutual feelings of rejection. Mia later finds out that Peter is not over Darcy and thinks she is just a rebound. They have lunch together and Clare delivers a gift from Darcy. To make Mia think that Peter is all hers, he throws the gift in the garbage. However, after Mia leaves, Peter pulls the it out of the garbage and keeps it. In Man With Two Hearts, Mia's pressuring Peter to fully commit himself into a relationship that he's not sure he's ready for yet. Later in the episode, Peter then decides to become official with Mia and is freaked out by Riley kissing him. In Heart of Glass, Peter tries to get Mia to join the Mock UN, which he is apart of, but she tells him the time conflicts with Power Squad. Anya points out the fact that Peter is representing Kenya, where his ex-girlfriend now lives. Mia later asks him why he chose Kenya, and Peter reveals that he is still in contact with Darcy. Peter avoids the question when Mia asks if it should bother her that he is talking to her. Mia ends up looking through Peter's items, and finds a note from Darcy and an application to go to Kenya for relief work, which makes her unhappy. Anya signs her and Mia up for the Mock UN to make Peter love her more for loving the world. Mia confronts Peter about the Kenya situation, leaving him speechless and causes her to storm out. Peter later confesses he has been thinking a lot about Darcy lately and has been feeling confused since he has feelings for both Mia and Darcy. Mia breaks up with Peter since she wasn't willing to be his "consolation prize" compared to Darcy. In Danger Zone, Peter keeps trying to win Mia back, but she refuses to give in and tells him that she is always going to wonder what would have happened if Darcy never left for Kenya. Peter eventually wins her back when he confesses his love for her. Trivia *Peter did not willingly break up with Darcy. *Darcy's charity work was only supposed to last for a semester, but she never returned. *Darcy and Mia previously had a conflict together. *They all attended J.T. Yorke's funeral and memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. Timeline *Start: Fight the Power (803) *End: Danger Zone (818) **Reason: Peter picked his relationship with Mia over his feelings for Darcy. Quotes *Peter: "I love Darcy. I probably always will, but I'm falling in love with you." (Heart of Glass) *Peter: "I don't even talk to Darcy anymore. I've never been as happy with anyone as I am with you." Mia: "How am I supposed to believe that?" Peter: "Because it's true." Mia: "I'm always going to wonder what would have happened if Darcy had stayed." (Danger Zone) Gallery 43w.png|Darcy tells Peter that she is leaving for a semester. ryrtrtt5.png|Peter and Mia bond at his party. 55trtrtrt.png|Peter throws Darcy's gift away in front of Mia. 565trtrrtr.png|However, he fishes it out of the trash after Mia leaves. 5665555.png 65555655ygf.png|Mia finds Peter's relief work application from Darcy. 6tert4.png|Peter representing Kenya at the Mock UN. 434ed.JPG|Peter admits he still has feelings for Darcy. 44ea.JPG|Peter says he needs time to figure out his feelings. 67uyttrttr.png|"I'm not going to be your consolation prize." 03 (11).jpg|Mia said she would always wonder what would have happened if Darcy hadn't left. 5665yrtt.png|Peter and Mia get back together. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles